


Falling

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Boners, Biting, Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Scratching, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Stuck in a boarded-up house with Elder Maxson, hiding from a Deathclaw and soaking wet from the thunder conveniently keeping them from calling a Vertibird...is not how Nora planned her evening to go.





	Falling

The Brotherhood high command were never going to greenlight another one of these missions again.

It had taken Nora about a week to persuade Elder Maxson to leave the ship with her the first time, pointing out that he couldn’t know the Commonwealth if he was just going to stay above it the whole time. He’d eventually acquiesced in that ‘_I agree and I’ll make it sound like my idea_’ way that he sometimes did that usually ended up being more a shield against any criticisms of it than any real desire to take credit for Nora’s ideas. She’d started the missions off close, scavenging and exploring for tech, before she managed to get him a little further afield.

They’d made it all the way out to the western edge of the ‘Wealth to see if they could check out the old hydroelectric reservoir. Like so many things this far south and west, the place had been swarming with ghouls.

Which brought Nora to this precise moment, watching five ferals grappling with Elder Maxson as she tried to keep her own back from getting torn into by claws. If he got killed on this mission with her, she could say goodbye to peace with the Brotherhood. She could say goodbye to respect from the Brotherhood. And she could practically harness energy from the power generated by Roger Maxson turning in his grave it would be so great.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and she could hear him wrestling with the creatures as she turned around, slinging her rifle over her shoulder, switching to her handgun. One, two, three. A snarl and a clang behind her. Another feral dropped beneath her bullets. Another. One went sailing through the air and tumbled into one that had been tearing up the stairs.

“FUCK!”

_CLANK._

**SPLASH**.

Nora’s eyes widened, and she tossed a mine towards the stairs, swivelling on her heel to take in the sight before her. Maxson was no longer on top of the reservoir. Neither were the other ferals. She rushed towards the edge.

There was a distinctive circle of white bubbles slowly dissipating in the water below as rain pattered gently against her skin. The water was too dark for her to make out anything in it, and Nora almost screamed.

The mine by the stairs exploded. Nora turned, gun up. One more feral bit a bullet, and then it was quiet. She leaned back over the edge, stopping herself from falling, and watching as feral corpses bobbed on the surface.

But still no Maxson.

It wasn’t a long journey to the water’s edge, but every second felt like it dragged on as Nora finally got down to the lake and stared out over the dark water. Scanning it desperately for a body. For a living soul. Nora’s stomach filled with bricks. _Fuck_. She’d got him killed. This was her fault.

She threw her guns aside and pulled off her hat and coat, diving into the water.

It was dark, but she switched on her light and could just about see the red headlamp cutting through the depths, and the furious struggling of the armoured figure as it tried to flip onto his front. He was stuck. She wouldn’t be able to flip him over, even with the water’s help. Swimming closer, she prayed furiously that he would be able to do it alone.

If he died down here because of her dumb idea to drag him out with her-

The armour flipped over. Nora’s heart leapt into her mouth and she immediately swum over to release the valve and let him out. In moments he was floating upwards, kicking weakly. Oh _shit_. He’d been hurt. She reached out, looping an arm around him and dragging him with her as she swum towards the shore. _Fuck_, he was heavy.

He was even heavier when she got out of the water. She could barely drag the man onto the bank with her, but he was conscious enough to reach out and help her. Nora flopped down next to him.

“Are you ok?” she panted, stifling the urge to reach out and check him for wounds. 

His eyes cracked open and he turned to look at her, nodding his head as he slowly sat up. “Dazed. Need a moment to breathe.”

Nora leaned back on her knees, her eyes closing. “Thank god,” she whispered.

The rain was coming down harder now, and thunder rumbled once more. Nora picked up her clothes and guns, tucking the hat and coat under one arm.

“We need to call a bird,” she said.

Maxson closed his eyes. “The beacon in my armour was damaged. My comms are broken.”

_Shit_. “My PipBoy is still fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “You might not have much luck,” he warned.

Nora pulled away from her radio and knelt down behind him. “May I?”

“Yes.”

She touched the back of his head. Her hand was wet, but it was cold, and there was no blood. He just hissed a little. A relieved sigh escaped her. “It’s just bruising,” she assured him. “Nothing a stimpak and a nap won’t fix.”

He slowly got to his feet, wincing. “Where’s the nearest settlement?”

“Oberland,” Nora replied. “Not ideal.”

He frowned. “Can you get us an evac?”

_Casevac more like_, Nora thought, as she switched back to her radio. Lightning lit up the sky. “I’ll do my best.”

Maxson looked around, sighing. Nora tried not to think about how the black fabric seemed to cling to his skin even more so now that it was waterlogged.

“Sorry,” she called, as she flicked over to the Prydwen’s frequency. “About this whole mission.”

“You didn’t intend for ferals to rush me,” Maxson said.

She shrugged. “Should’ve done better.”

He didn’t say anything.

_“This is Lancer-Captain Kells speaking, identify yourself.”_

“Lancer-Captain, it’s the General,” Nora told him. “The Elder’s beacon was damaged during a fight and we need an evac from the mission location.”

_“Negative, General. I’m sorry. The storms wreak havoc with the on-board computers. It’s a regular occurrence and I’m sure the Elder will be able to tell you the same.”_

Nora looked down at the Elder. His face had gone pale, and he nodded, confirming Kells’ response.

“Kells, we’re sitting ducks out here,” she warned him. “The nearest settlement is two miles away.”

_“General, we can’t risk it. Sending out a bird in this storm could mean losing it entirely. Where’s your closest shelter?”_

Nora looked up at the reservoir building looming in the growing dark. “Not here,” she sighed. “Natick isn’t too far south. I cleared it out not long ago. We should be able to get shelter there overnight.”

_“Understood. My deepest apologies, General.”_

“I know,” she muttered, and switched the call off. “Looks like we’re walking,” she said, turning to look at the Elder.

He nodded, clambering to his feet. He was a little shaky as he straightened up, but he didn’t fall. “Natick?”

“Yup.” She didn’t bother putting her coat back on. There was no point. “It won’t be fancy but it’ll be dry and out of the elements.”

“Preferable to exposed and wet,” Maxson commented.

Nora ignored the giggle that tried to bubble up at the unintended double entendre.

Even if neither of them had dived into the water, the rain was coming down _hard_ by the time they reached the edge of the old town. Lightning lit up the sky, thunder rumbling deep and low through the air. Nora shivered, and not just with cold, as they got closer to the edge of the abandoned town.

The thunder couldn’t muffle the sudden low growl that echoed through the darkness ahead of them.

They stopped dead, as muffled thumps came from the abandoned town centre. Nora squinted into the growing darkness, and she could just about make out a torn-up piece of dead super mutant lying on the ground.

“Deathclaw,” she whispered, her eyes darting to the closest building. It was boarded up, but that usually meant there weren’t any ferals inside, and right now they couldn’t afford to be picky. Keeping one eye ahead, she gestured to the house.

Maxson nodded, and Nora watched him drop to his knees, slipping over to the wall. She followed, and they tucked into the hollow of the doorway, trying to keep quiet as they looked at the plywood.

Nora pushed it gently, and it started to give. Not nailed in then, or else so old that it didn’t matter anymore. It had simple been firmly wedged into the frame, and when she pushed a little harder, it started to slide backwards like a garage door. Maxson caught the bottom edge, and between them they carefully worked it out, the Deathclaw stomping around somewhere close by.

The door behind the wooden board was open already. Nora switched on her PipBoy, casting the light around the empty room. Nothing screamed at them or jumped out of the shadows. Ferals weren’t exactly much for long-term ambush technique if their prey was right in front of them.

Maxson replaced the board and then shut the door behind them, leaving them in darkness except for the glow of the PipBoy. Nora looked over the room. There wasn’t much – a few tables and chairs, a sideboard, a few couches around an old tv set. Anything was better than being out there. She headed over to the sideboard, pulling her handgun out just in case, and pulled open the doors. Nothing inside but crockery and candles of different sizes, but she put away her gun and pulled them all out, placing them atop the sideboard, and rifling through her pockets for her lighter and praying.

It took a few tries, but she finally got a flame, and lit one of the candles, placing it in a cup. “We’ve got more light,” she said softly.

Maxson strode over, accepting the cup, and placed it down nearby. It wasn’t going to light an entire room, but Nora kept on lighting and potting, and by the end of it they had a dim glow on every available surface.

PipBoy still lit, Nora spotted an open doorway, and followed it into the back where she found a small kitchen. There were a few cans of food still lying around in cupboards and on shelves. And a box of fancy lads. Pity Danse wasn’t here.

She came back into the room to find Maxson stripping out of his suit and almost lost her grip on the food clutched in her arms.

“What,” she swallowed, “are you doing?”

He looked up at her with his arms halfway out of the suit, confused, like she was clearly missing something vital. “I have to treat the radiation burns.”

Nora put the food down before she did anything else. “Burns?”

“From the water,” Maxson said, his brow furrowing. “You should too.”

Nora touched her skin. It felt fine. “I don’t feel any pain. Should I?”

Maxson grabbed a nearby candle, and held it up close. Nora could see the red flush on his cheeks, and the look of surprise on his face.

“You must be immune,” he commented.

“Maybe,” she agreed. “Give me a second and I’ll see how much Radaway I have.”

She rummaged around in her satchel, and her hand found a brown bottle instead of an IV bag. Nora drew it out, eyes widening. “Try this,” she suggested. “It’s the strongest anti-rad medication I have.”

Maxson took the bottle from her, brow furrowing. “You use alcohol to treat radiation burns?” he asked.

“No, it’s a refreshing beverage,” she replied.

He uncapped the bottle and downed it, wiping his mouth clean. Nora tried to ignore the way the water on his skin glistened in the light, and then she tried to ignore him kicking off his boots and pulling off not just the suit but also his boxers in one go.

Maxson hung the suit over the back of a chair, squeezing a hand through his hair and wringing out water. “I need a stimpak.”

“There was one in the beverage,” Nora told him, putting her coat down and keeping her eyes fixed on the furniture. “But if you need another one, I’ve got one in my bag. I’m going to check upstairs.”

“Understood.”

Nora hurried past him, averting her gaze the whole time as she headed up the stairs. The PipBoy was still switched on, and it lit up the empty hallway, showing four doors. Raising her wrist a little higher, Nora prayed that she was right about there not being any ghouls, and tried the first door.

It swung open with a squeak, showing off a bathroom that must have been nice once, before time got to it. There was a window on its back wall that was clearly blocked off by more plywood, and Nora slid it up, carefully working the wood out of the frame and pulling it back into the bathroom. Clean, stormy air blasted into her face before she shut the window again and put the wood aside. She paused, and then tried the bath taps. Nothing. She should have expected that, but it would’ve been nice…

She found more bobby pins in the cupboards and slipped them into her pockets. There were still a few towels somehow still surviving in a cupboard above the toilet, and she took them, shivering her way out of the bathroom. The next door swung open to reveal a bedroom, with a single bed and daisy-patterned wallpaper peeling off the walls. There were blankets in the closet, and she left them where they were for the moment, heading to the next door up. This led into a room similar to the last, with stars and rockets decorating the wallpaper. Plastic space toys littered the floor.

Nora swallowed, and backed out of the room, closing the door.

The last room was a double, with a huge bed and large closet. A vanity stood in one corner, ancient makeup still stacked neatly in little sections, and Nora ran her hand over it, wiping off a layer of dust.

“There’s three bedrooms upstairs,” Nora called, tossing him a towel as she came down. “Everything looked clear.”

Maxson nodded, wiping himself dry. Nora kicked off her shoes, removing her sodden gloves, and started to do the same, patting at the blue fabric.

“What are you doing?”

Nora turned to see him staring at her in confusion, the towel conveniently hanging off his hand and covering him up. “I’m…drying off?”

“If you keep that suit on, you’re going to get sick,” he told her. “It’s soaked. You need to take it off.”

Nora’s cheeks burned. “I’d rather not.”

His face disappeared behind the damp fabric as he started rubbing at his hair and Nora immediately snapped her gaze towards the stairs, clutching her towel. The sound of damp fabric being dumped on the table was painfully loud in the silence, and Nora coughed.

“Is something wrong?” Maxson asked.

Nora wiped at her hair, keeping her eyes averted. “I’m not…comfortable doing that in front of strangers, Elder. Or…you know what I mean. I’m just…I don’t want to.”

“General, you’re going to get ill. If you got sick on my watch out of your desire to maintain your dignity rather than not compromise your health, none of your officers would forgive me.”

Butterflies filled her stomach. Adoring butterflies. Ones that liked the sudden concern her was showing. She knew it was crazy to worry about being naked. She knew he was right. If she didn’t get the suit off, there was a good chance of her getting hypothermia.

“Would you like me to leave the room?” This time his voice was softer.

_No._ “Yes,” she replied, her voice cracking. “Please.”

“Understood.”

He started heading upstairs, and Nora turned away before she caught sight of anything, unzipping her suit. She began to peel it off. It wanted to cling to her, sucking at her like a wet swimsuit, but she eventually got it off, stepping out of it. Her underwear was just as waterlogged, and with a long sigh, she unclipped her bra and let her panties drop to the floor. She hung her wet things over the back of another chair and wrapped a towel around herself. It barely covered her, but it covered enough, and she unpinned her hair, tossing the pins down onto the table after using one to keep the towel up.

Her stomach growled.

“…Elder?” she called. “I’m gonna eat.”

He’d secured a towel around his waist, probably only for her benefit, but it didn’t stop the rest of him being on show in the dark as he reached out and picked a can out of the pile of supplies she’d recovered. There was a lot of hair on him, up his arms, covering his chest, trailing down his stomach to disappear beneath the waistline of his makeshift kilt. Nora dropped her gaze, swallowing. She cracked open the can of pork and beans, and went to try and find a fork for them.

She shivered again as she reached the table, holding the fork out for him to take, and his eyes fixed on her as she did so.

“You’re freezing,” he said. Nora took a seat by her wet things. “General.”

“I’ll be fine.” She shivered again. “I’ll dry off.”

“That doesn’t matter if you’re still cold.” He was staring at her with a mixture of concern and irritation. “We need to share warmth. I don’t have any medicine if you get sick and we don’t know how long it will be before we’re rescued.”

Nora swallowed her mouthful food and sighed. “Ok. What are you suggesting?”

“Lean against me,” Maxson told her.

Nora stood, and came to sit next to him. He moved the chair closer to his, and when Nora sat down, her arm brushed against him. The heat of him almost made her moan and she had to resist snuggling in. It bled through her skin like a gentle wave of warm water. Nora couldn’t say anything else as she ate, and tried her best to avoid pressing closer. But _god_ was it tempting. The man was a human furnace. And Nora had always loved the heat.

The can was empty when Nora checked the time and saw it was about 8pm. Not late, but there was no way the storm was going to let up any time soon. They would need to think about…sleeping arrangements.

“So,” her voice cracked, “I think we’re going to be stuck here a while. And you need a nap. What’s the plan?”

“We can’t risk either of us falling ill,” Maxson said. Nora kept her gaze away from his face the whole time as he spoke. “Best idea is to share heat during sleep.”

_Oh god. Ohh god. _

She swallowed. There was no time for modesty, not right now. No point rehashing her argument to keep modest. Maxson was an army man. He must have seen hundreds of naked women in his time. It probably didn’t bother him at all. “There’s…a double bed upstairs. We can use that to sleep in.”

Maxson nodded. She felt the movement against her, and sat up, putting her can to one side.

“I’ll see you up there,” he added, getting to his feet and grabbing the wet towel off the table. Nora nodded, going for her satchel just to distract herself as he went up the stairs. The door to the bathroom opened as she pulled out a brush and dragged it through her hair a couple times. Maxson’s steps across the upper floor were measured and careful, and when Nora was certain he was in the bedroom, she slowly made her way up.

There were towels hanging in the bathroom as she went past. Plural. One big, one small. Which meant…

Nora paused before she unpinned her towel, and hung it up next to his. Swallowing, she stepped away. She wished the corridor were longer, but no such luck. In just a few seconds she was outside the main bedroom door, hesitating. The door squeaked as her hand pushed it open.

“I’m not looking,” Maxson told her.

Nora took a deep breath and stepped in. Well, he _wasn’t_ looking. His face was buried in a pillow, and she closed the door, moving over to the side closest to the wall and lifting the covers. It was already warm as she slipped underneath. The urge to moan in relief at the heat was quickly squashed.

“How’s your head?” she asked, putting her PipBoy on the bedside table.

“It’s fine,” he replied, as she curled into the covers, trying not to make it too obvious that she was keeping her distance.

“And the burns?”

“Seem to have healed up.”

She cleared her throat. “Good.”

Maxson shifted a little closer, and more of that warmth rolled over her. Nora closed her eyes with a soft sigh, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Elder Maxson was lying completely naked behind her, or how much she’d like to see him.

_Well, this is something I imagine we’re going to wake up and agree that we never, ever did. We’re never going to talk about it. Or maybe I won’t talk about it. I think I might combust if anyone asks me how the mission went. Goodness only knows what Maxson will say. I don’t get how he’s so unfazed by this whole thing. _

“Well,” she swallowed, “good night.”

“Good night.”

* * *

Nora snuggled against the heat pressing into her back, a soft moan escaping her. The gentle sounds of rain and thunder echoed around her room, soothing despite that arousal storms always brought her. She bucked as something pressed against her ass, the arms around her squeezing tighter.

The heat immediately vanished, the _swip_ of movement under the covers reaching her ears as Nora’s eyes opened. She felt the bed shift behind her, and then-

_Oh god, fuck, ok, keep calm, keep-_

Maxson’s panting was audible and ragged, and Nora switched on her PipBoy light, turning over to look at him. Wide-eyed and lips parted, he was pinning the covers down between them like a wall and he couldn’t look her in the face. His mouth moved every so often, a man scrabbling to find something to say and failing miserably. Nora couldn’t say she didn’t sympathise with him right now. After all, she’d just rubbed up against him.

Nora finally sat up, pushing her bangs away from her face. There was no way she was going back to sleep now, not after that.

He swiped a hand through his hair, swallowing, and his eyes darted back to hers. Maybe he thought she couldn’t see, but she noticed. She watched as his eyes briefly ran up and down the exposed skin, and he wetted his lower lip. All that military protocol had vanished in an instant, and now he seemed to be eyeing her up. Her brows rose, and curiosity filled her. If she leaned in now, would he run away or come closer?

Maxson finally cleared his throat. “I…apologise for that. I…the fault was mine. I advised sharing the bed, and...I should have been more careful.”

Nora licked her lips. “It’s…not like you did that just so this would happen.”

His eyes caught hers, and he quickly looked away. “I’ll take one of the other rooms. I…my apologies for this once again, General.”

She had to be certain. Maybe his flustered appearance was because he wasn’t expecting to be curled up with her, or maybe he wasn’t as nonchalant about nudity as she’d thought he was. Nora reached out to gently touch the inside of his wrist, waiting for him to look back at her. When he did, there was a heat in his gaze that was obvious despite the darkness of the room. A responding heat pulsed between her thighs.

“Is that what you want?” she asked softly.

Maxson rolled over so that he was facing her, his eyes briefly dropping to where the covers were drawn up over her breasts. Not subtle. Not _professional_. “What do you mean?”

Nora gazed at him. “…do you want to leave?”

His tongue flicked out over his lips. “No,” he finally said, after it seemed as though a million other things had run through his mind. “I don’t.”

Nora’s breath caught. _Ok. Relax. _“Then…what do you want?”

Wordlessly, he reached out, a hand cupping her face as he leaned in closer. Nora grasped his shoulder and met him halfway.

The kiss was rough, warm, with only the slightest bit of hesitation from him that disappeared as she reached up and wrapped her arms around him. Maxson immediately dragged her flush against him, rolling on top. Nora pulled her knees up either side of his waist, kicking back the covers. His hips ground into hers, erection soft against her mound and rubbing gently along her clit, making her gasp.

Her nails dug into his back, her body arching up to press into that sensation. His cock pulsed, warm and velvety on her skin, and a little damp too.

Maxson groaned, pulling back from the kiss. “I’ve never…”

_Oh_. This explained quite a lot. She nodded, stroking his cheek. “Do you want to slow down?”

Those hands moved, cupping her breasts. Nora moaned softly as he nibbled her lip, arching into the warmth of his touch. That would be a _no_, then.

His hair was still a little damp as his mouth moved to her neck, nosing her head aside to let his teeth work at the column of her throat. Nora reached down and tried to grab a handful of his ass, because she’d always wanted to, but she couldn’t reach. She settled for dragging her nails as far down his back as she could get them, hearing the responding groan low in his throat as he sucked at her until her lashes fluttered shut. There was a sloppiness to his movements, a slight nervousness in the strength of his jaw as he bit her, that would have been a giveaway even if he hadn’t admitted his inexperience, and Nora leaned into his shoulder, kissing at the thick muscle close to his neck before slowly sinking her teeth in.

Maxson’s head buried itself in the pillow by her face, and a tremor rushed through him. His hands shook. A ragged curse was muffled into the fabric, and Nora released him, licking up the marks she’d left on his skin.

“Are you…trying to end this early?” he asked, his voice breaking.

Nora looked over to see fire in those icy blue eyes, and then she was whimpering as he kissed her, frustration bleeding through the bruising way his lips crushed hers. She groaned, dragging her nails back up to his shoulders as Maxson rocked his hips desperately against her, once again dragging himself against her clit until his kiss was muffling her whines of pleasure.

“Not intentionally,” she panted when she could finally breathe, trailing her fingers gently over the marks her nails had left in his back.

He shifted, those powerful muscles twitching beneath her touch, and Nora squeaked as her hands were abruptly pinned by her head. Hunger was plain on Maxson’s face. He dipped his head down to her breast and stroked his tongue over her nipple slowly. Her hips bucked unwittingly, rocking into his erection. Maxson groaned, lips wrapping around the stiff peak, sucking gently. Nora’s head fell back into the pillows as she felt herself throb, heat rushing through her.

His lips quickly found her exposed throat, kissing at the marks he had left on her skin before they trailed back down to her other breast and brushed over her other nipple. Nora was already wet. The scratch of his beard sent little flecks of pleasure down to her core, and she parted her thighs a little wider just as his tongue lapped a wet stripe up the stiff peak. His hands moved up to grasp hers, linking their fingers, and Nora smoothed her thumb across the back of his index finger, watching him.

His lips touched the underside of her breast, and then began a slow trail down her belly, stopping to brush against the stretch marks before moving further south. He released her hands, his fingers wrapping around her thighs. They were pale against the dark skin, and he kept her parted wide for him as she sat up.

“I thought,” she choked off a gasp as his mouth kissed down the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, “you said that you’d never…”

Maxson’s teeth nibbled at the skin. Nora fell back against the pillows, moaning.

“I’ve done some reading,” he said softly.

Her brow quirked, and though her laughter was cut short by another noise as he kissed the place he’d just bitten, she couldn’t stop the bemused smile on her face.

“Reading?” she repeated. “They don’t…they don’t give you _the talk_?”

His nails skimmed up and down her leg. “They don’t teach you _technique_.”

Nora could see his eyes were darting between her and the patch of curls between her thighs. “So…what _did_ teach you?”

Maxson paused before answering, just long enough to _lick_ her inner thigh. Nora’s eyes closed.

“Romance novels.”

Her eyes flew open and her head snapped up to look at him. “Romance novels,” she repeated. “You read romance novels.”

Maxson tapped his other hand gently against her leg. “You sound shocked,” he drawled.

Nora was acutely aware of how close his mouth was to her skin. “I didn’t picture Elder Maxson eagerly reading that sort of thing,” she said breathlessly. “Where did you even _find_ them?”

“Arthur,” he told her.

Nora blinked. “What?”

Those blue eyes fixed intently on her face, though his cheeks seemed a little pinker. “My name is Arthur. I’d…like you to use it.”

Nora nodded. “Arthur,” she murmured, and watched his eyes close briefly, a satisfied look on his face. “Mine’s Nora.”

“I know.” He said it so softly she barely heard him, but he said it.

She nodded. “Then use it.”

A tiny smile quirked at his lips. Nora felt her cheeks burn in response at the expression. She’d never seen that look on his face before.

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured, and then he dropped his head.

Nora grabbed at his hair. She could tell that he was inexperienced – he didn’t know where was best to put his mouth or what pressure to use, but _god_, it had been so long. Maxson- Arthur- dragged his tongue up the length of her, again and again. She let her head fall back against the pillows as his hands ran up her thighs, and Arthur hooked her legs over his shoulders, broad body holding her open as his fingers cupped her breasts. His beard brushed against her inner thighs.

She guided his head, just a little, bringing him up so that his tongue was sweeping against her clit. The next lick had her yelping, and her fingers fisted in his hair. His palms stroked over her breasts, rough thumbs playing with the stiff peaks of her nipples, a little too fast. She grabbed him, her own thumb showing him the correct speed and strength against the back of his hand, and Arthur caught on in moments, copying her. A bolt of pleasure seared down her spine and pooled between her thighs. Nora arched up, gripping the wet hair tighter in her hand. Arthur _groaned_, a sound low in his chest that sounded almost pained.

Nora looked down.

She’d expected to ask if he was ok, if she’d hurt him, did he like that, but her eyes were caught by his, intense blue softened slightly by the pale light of the PipBoy, but unmistakeably fixed on her face, watching her expression like a hawk as though drinking in every detail. His mouth covered her, kissing deeply, and when that gaze briefly dropped to watch what he was doing, she couldn’t help following it, watching the way his lips moved as his tongue stroked over her nub.

“Arthur,” she groaned.

His eyes met hers, and they were hazy. Nora pulled on his hair again and watched his lashes flutter shut for a few seconds, then his efforts on her redoubled. Inexperienced as he was, the man jumped on her reactions, grinding the flat of his tongue against her nub when it made her thighs tense. She could feel her stomach starting to swoop, and closing her eyes did nothing to halt that. It just made the wet lap of his tongue louder despite the low rumble of thunder and the patter of rain on the windows. Heat flushed her body, damp patches springing up where his body touched hers, and Nora heard herself whimper. The tight handful of hair she had hold of didn’t deter his efforts at all.

One of her hands grabbed a handful of the covers as her nails dug into his scalp, and her voice pitched, her hips working against his face. She felt that familiar tension coiling tight. “Arthur,” she gasped out, and the Elder groaned. Nora looked down at him, and once again, she was caught in that intense stare.

That was all it took. With a sharp cry, Nora’s whole body shook, her orgasm rushing through her. He watched her throughout, his eyes barely glancing away to check on what he was doing, going entirely on her reactions as she quivered. Her fingers dug into his scalp, massaging gently as her heels pushed at his back.

Even as the pleasure subsided, he dragged his tongue across her, lapping up the slick until Nora had to push his head away, her muscles still weak. She fell back against the pillows, panting. Arthur shifted, raising his head to wipe his mouth clean, and Nora couldn’t help watching the intrigued look on his face. He rolled off the bed, and grabbed a can of water he’d set on the bedside table, then poured out a handful and rubbed it over his face. Screwing the lid back on, he exited the room, and Nora sat up, listening to him moving around in the bathroom.

Arthur came back in, still rubbing his face, and Nora’s eyes immediately found his erection as he rounded the bed, clambering onto it and kneeling over her wordlessly. As his hips lowered, Nora licked her palm and wrapped her hand around him, watching his lips part. Her other hand curled into his hair, and he was already going in for a kiss even before she pulled him closer, one hand finding her hip as the other grasped her breast.

His length was about average, but he was thick, intact, and Nora pulsed expectantly. As his fingers teased her nipple, Nora tightened her grip around him, pumping her closed fist. Arthur’s teeth bared, drawing back from the kiss to sink his head into the pillow behind her.

“Nora,” she heard him breathe, and the sound was enough to undo all the satisfaction his mouth had given her. She gave him a few more pumps, eyes glancing down to check that the tip of him was exposed. It was, and it was very dark and very red. Nora’s mouth watered, and if not for the insistent way his hips ground against hers, she would have rolled him onto his back and wrapped her lips around him. But she didn’t. She released him, laying back to let him set the pace.

Arthur rolled his hips, dragging his cock against her clit and pressing the head against her wet slit. Uncertain fingers reached down and touched, wetting themselves in her slick. His eyes dropped between her thighs, and his brows furrowed, concentrating as he gripped himself in his other hand and pushed forward. Nora rocked her hips, helping him work himself into her an inch at a time. Her breath was quickly coming in sharp pants when he filled her, the softness of his cock dragging at her walls, thumbs spreading her open so he could see what he was doing.

_“Oh,”_ she gasped out, when his hips finally met hers. Her thighs hooked around his waist. Arthur shook gently, his hands releasing her to grab tight handfuls of the bedding. Nora reached up to cup his face. “Hey,” she whispered, and those blue eyes found hers as her fingers stroked his cheek. “Are you ok?”

“I’m…fine.” His voice was strained. “You’re so…_soft_.”

Nora remembered think the same thing the first time she touched a woman, and knelt up on her elbows to draw him in for a kiss. Arthur pushed her back down, his body pressing into hers. His heartbeat was fast, his muscles tense. Nora touched his back, and then she raked her nails as far down his spine as they would go and listened to the strangled groans that escaped his lips.

“I don’t mind if…” She nibbled his lower lip, trying to phrase this tactfully. “Don’t force yourself to keep going. Not for me. Not once you’re done.”

Arthur exhaled as she tried to roll her hips and crushed her further into the mattress. “I want to,” he growled.

Nora slipped a hand into his hair. “Hey,” she tugged a little and watched those slightly hazy blue eyes find hers, “I want you to be comfortable. I want you to enjoy this. This is not…one and done, ok? We’ve got time.”

Arthur claimed her lips with a rough kiss and started to thrust.

She could tell he was holding back from going as fast as he wanted to, though whether that was out of concern about hurting her or just to keep himself from spilling immediately, Nora didn’t know. Arthur leaned back a little, kneeling up just enough to give him a downward thrust between her open thighs. His face was tense, lips parted, and his eyes were fixed on where they were joined. His fingers were hot as they grabbed at her hips, holding her tightly, and Nora ran both hands through his hair. It made his eyes flutter shut for just a moment in a very different kind of pleasure.

“All right?” she asked softly.

Arthur looked up mid-pant, his cheeks flushing as his hips kept moving. “Yes,” he breathed.

She tangled both fingers into his hair. “You, _mm_, you don’t have to…hold back.”

He slowed, swallowing. “I might hurt you,” he whispered.

Nora drew him in for a slow kiss, one hand just about reaching his ass when she wriggled herself down far enough. Her nails dug into the firm flesh, and a soft grunt escaped the man above her.

“You won’t,” she promised, “and I’ll tell you if you do.”

A tremor rushed through him. Arthur drew back, gazing at her with a new hunger. Nora felt butterflies fill her stomach.

When Arthur thrust into her again, there was an audible _slap_.

Nora felt those hands reach underneath her and grab hold of her ass, pinning her against Arthur’s body as he fucked her, rough and hard. He was all muscle and unyielding strength on top of her. Nora’s arousal rocketed skyward, the sensation of being pinned down like this familiar in a way that brought back physical memories of all the times she had ever been held down and taken like this. There wasn’t the same finesse that previous partners had, but Arthur angled himself to drag his mouth down her neck and wrap his lips around her nipple. Nora yelped, her hands digging into his back as her heels drove into his rear, spurring him on.

He released her breast, his head pressing against the pillow by hers, and Nora brushed her lips against his cheek. It became a kiss when he turned his head to meet her mouth. Nora raked her nails down his back again and a strangled cry buzzed against the kiss, muffled until she drew away to nibble on his lower lip. That unfocused look was back in his eyes, and his brows were drawn tight. It was like he was confused that this could ever feel so good.

“Talk to me,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against his. “What, _ahh_, are you…thinking?”

“About,” his voice was tight and breathless, “you. This. _Fuck_. Should’ve- should’ve- done this _much_…earlier!”

Nora kissed him again, and when he kissed back it almost stole the air from her. She had to break away to breathe as her head became fuzzy, and Arthur took the chance to nudge her head aside, his mouth finding her neck. Teeth scratched up the column of flesh, digging in just hard enough to send a responding bolt of pleasure down to where they were joined. His lips and tongue soothed the marks, and then he was sucking on them, determined to leave more of them on her like a claim.

“Why didn’t you?” she breathed out, kissing the tip of his nose.

Arthur’s eyes closed. “Tell you later,” he panted.

Nora couldn’t help laughing, even if the sound was immediately cut off by a moan of pleasure. “Ok!”

Arthur dragged his nails up her back, mimicking her, and Nora arched up, her eyes screwing tightly shut as a long, drawn out cry escaped her, voice wavering. He made a curious noise above her, and then did it again. Nora felt herself _pulse_. Arthur let out a responding grunt, moving his mouth back to her nipple as he gripped the back of her neck in his left hand, holding her. Nora could _feel_ the heat of her arousal coiling tight as he reached up and roughly dragged his nails down her back, squeezing her ass. His tongue played with the stiff peak of her breast, sucking and lapping. He just about kept up that ruthless pace. Nora wrapped her arms tight around him, trembling.

“You ok?” he grunted breathlessly.

“Mmhmm!” she almost squeaked, grabbing a handful of hair as he flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth over her breast.

_Fast learner_.

Nora was going to have to look at these romance novels of his when she had the chance. Whoever wrote them, she hoped they had a long and fulfilling life experiencing this sort of attention with the person they loved, because Arthur Maxson had clearly been reading some _quality_ material.

“Can I- can I _try_\- something?” he panted, and Nora felt him slowing.

“You ok?” she asked.

He nodded frantically, leaning in to kiss her forcefully.

Nora nipped his lip. “What is it?”

Arthur raised a hand to his mouth and popped his thumb past his lips.

There was an almost tangible free-falling sensation in Nora’s stomach as he arched up to slip a hand between them and push his fingers through the wiry curls between her thighs, seeking her clit. He couldn’t get as deep or go as hard now, but he didn’t seem to mind as Nora’s head fell back, her eyes closing. Soft whimpers escaped her lips and her legs trembled. He was still fucking her, but at this angle if he tried to return to his previous pace, he would crush his hand.

Speaking of.

She reached down to grasp his wrist. He had the theory but not the technique. “Don’t move your hand too much,” she gasped out. “Use your fingers.”

Arthur nodded, and she _felt_ the difference as he braced a hand against her mound and used it to ground himself, his thumb rubbing at her nub. She let his wrist go, and settled for reaching up to drag him into another kiss, her body squirming into his touch.

“Arthur,” she gasped.

He twitched.

There was no way Nora could bring herself to use this knowledge for good.

Her thumb trailed down his scar as they kissed, and the other hand smoothed over the one cutting through his eyebrow. Touching and petting, Nora lay back and let his mouth leave hers, his lips coming back to her breast.

“Arthur,” she groaned, and he responded with a low moan. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she arched up, starting to work herself against him with another soft utterance of his name that had him panting.

“Nora.” He breathed her own name back at her and moved his thumb faster, harder. She bit her lip, scratching her nails over his scalp, bucking her hips and listening to the sharp gasping she pulled from him when she did so.

“Arthur,” another moan, “Arthur, _Arthur_.”

His mouth was on hers in an instant, his kiss rough and shaky. Tremors ran through his body as her stomach started that familiar _swoop_.

“Nora,” his eyes found hers and they were half-closed, his expression tortured, “I’m-”

She locked her leg around his ass and pulled him flush against her. “Please.”

Arthur was shaking now, trying to hold back. “We shouldn’t- not the first-”

Nora released him, cupping his face. “What do you want?” she whispered.

Arthur answered it with a few frantic thrusts, his cock jerking within her as his thumb kept rubbing. His hips snapped against hers, heat radiating from his body, and when Nora pulled him in for another kiss it was broken off by a series of choked gasps. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, face a mask of pleasure that looked like pain, but Nora knew by the way he rapidly fucked her for just a few seconds longer that he was fine.

The noise was suddenly louder, _wetter_, and her cheeks burned. Arthur’s hand grabbed her breast, palming and cupping it, thumbing the nipple. His mouth dropped to tend to the other, and Nora let out a yelp as that tension cinched tight. Her body wriggled against him, and then pleasure erupted from where he was touching her, spreading out through her body. Her back arched, fingers roughly yanking Arthur’s hair, and he just _groaned_, twitching powerfully within her once more. Slick dripped out of her, soaking the covers, and it was only when the touch of his hand became raw that she reached down and grabbed his wrist again.

Arthur relented, pulling out, and immediately grabbed his cock, trying to keep from staining the covers any further. Nora pulled her knees up to her chest, and though she would’ve liked to savour the afterglow a little more, Arthur was already clambering off the bed and running to the bathroom to clean himself up with the can of water.

_I just had sex with Arthur Maxson. Arthur Maxson just came in me. I just took the virginity of the leader of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. Oh my god. **Oh my god.**_

The door opened, and Arthur came back with a wet cloth. Nora parted her thighs to let him wipe her clean of any mess. She couldn’t meet his gaze as he did so, her eyes darting around the room, trying to settle on anywhere but his face. She finally let herself look at him, focusing on his body. Now that she wasn’t busy getting fucked by him, she noticed that there were scars down the right-hand side of his body, starting from his clavicle and cutting across the upper half of his right pectoral and dragging over his shoulder before ending at his bicep. There were none on his neck, and when she eventually looked up at his face, she remembered that the thick, mean scar on his right cheek was from a Deathclaw.

Nora leaned up, reaching out to trace the old wounds. They looked just like the one on his face. She ran her fingers down them, and heard the soft sigh he let out. She still couldn’t meet his eye, and when he finally tossed the cloth aside, she bit her lip, staring down at the hand that was sliding up her thigh. It moved up her belly, between her breasts, and then it was cupping her cheek, gently tilting her head up so that his mouth could meet hers roughly.

Nora groaned, and wrapped an arm around him. Arthur’s body slanted against her own, warm and so, so different to her own. She grabbed a handful of his hair, eagerly kissing back until he growled low in his throat and lifted his lips from hers.

“You seem distracted,” he finally said, laying down beside her. They managed to avoid the wet patch on the covers.

“I…never expected to do this,” she admitted, leaning into the hand on her cheek.

“Neither did I.” Arthur reached over and pulled her closer, until she was flush against him. “…do you regret it?”

Nora ran her hand up his jaw. “No. But…you didn’t seem like you wanted to…_finish_.”

Arthur paused. “You’ve…had a child,” he said. “Two of them. I…haven’t. I’m expected to. If you fall pregnant with my child…”

Nora reached for his hand, holding it. “I understand.”

He frowned, even as he squeezed her hand gently, and his eyes dropped as he seemed to mull something over.

Nora tucked a lock of hair back behind his ear. “What’s on your mind?”

Arthur met her eyes. “I don’t know what this is,” he said, after a long pause.

Nora blinked. “This?”

He ran a hand up her back, taking a deep breath. “_This_. What we’re doing. What we’ve just done. I don’t know what happens next.”

Nora stroked the back of her fingers over his cheek. “What do you…_want_ to happen next?”

Arthur pulled her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to her knuckles. “I don’t know,” he murmured. “All I know is that I’m tired of just _looking_ at you.”

Nora’s brows rose. “You’ve been…_looking_ at me?”

Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist. Nora’s breath caught.

“Looking. Thinking. Wondering what you felt like beneath that suit,” he said softly.

“Is,” she swallowed, “that why you…asked me to…take it off?”

Arthur released her hand, brushing his lips over hers. “No, that was genuine. I had no intention of allowing an ally to sicken under my watch.”

Nora swallowed. “What if…I hadn’t?”

A sharp pant fanned against her mouth. “I’d have torn it off you myself.”

Nora moaned softly, her thigh brushing against his, her mind racing with pictures of him shredding her suit and leaving her naked in front of him. Closing her eyes, she kissed him, and felt his teeth nibble at her lower lip.

“Arthur,” it still pulled a moan out of him, “be honest. What do you want?”

She heard him swallow, and he pulled back, taking a deep breath.

“I want to know what you want,” he replied.

She laughed, pushing her bangs out of her face. “I don’t know either,” she admitted. “Actually, I want to know why you didn’t try this earlier when you said you wanted to.”

“God,” he muttered.

Nora cupped his face. “It’s ok. You don’t have to.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me.” Arthur looked away, one hand rubbing at the scar on his cheek. “You’re older. You’re Pre-War. You were in mourning. It could upset a friendship.”

She leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “And I thought you wouldn’t like me for being older…”

He looked over at her, turning to face her. “I thought you didn’t want to get out of the suit because you were uncomfortable with the idea of me seeing you out of it.”

Nora touched a hand to her stretch marks. “I’m not…built like a Brotherhood Sister.”

Arthur reached down and placed his hand over her own. “I don’t mind. I don’t care. I…there’s more to this than just…_looks_.”

Nora tangled her fingers into his hair. “I like you, Arthur,” she admitted softly.

His cheeks flushed, visible even in the low light. “I like you too, Nora.”

Nora dragged him in for a kiss. Thunder rumbled outside, and she moaned.

“We might be here a while,” Arthur murmured, and shifted, rolling them both over so that he was knelt up over her.

Nora felt those butterflies in her belly again. “What…should we do, then?”

His hands touched her thighs. “I have a few ideas.”


End file.
